Museigen
by Deadly Monarch
Summary: Naruto terlahir tanpa kemampuan khusus seperti keluarganya. Tapi berkat kepintarannya dia berhasil menciptakan kekuatan yang tak pernah di duga oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Dan siap untuk membalas perbuatan mereka yang menghinanya.


**Museigen** **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

 **Warning! : Typo, Aneh, Gaje, Smart!Naru.**

 **Saya hanya seorang Author baru yang menulis cerita karena terinspirasi dari beberapa Author-senpai.**

 **Pairing : Belum difikirkan.**

Setiap orang tua pasti ingin memiliki seorang anak dan akan menyayangi dan mencintainya apapun keadaannya, karena anak adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan oleh sang pencipta kepada setiap orang tua. Tanpa seorang anak kehidupan keluarga itu terasa kurang meskipun sekaya apapun seterkenal apapun, itu tak ada gunanya bila tak mempunyai seorang anak. Yang akan mewarisi semua itu.

Begitupun seorang anak yang selalu mengharapkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, dan bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan dan bisa berguna di masa depan.

Tapi bagaimana kalau seorang anak yang tidak dipedulikan oleh orang tuanya bahkan saudaranya dan semua orang di desanya hanya karena kekurangan yang dia miliki. Bahkan tak jarang menerima perlakuan kasar dari orang-orang bahkan saudaranya sendiri, sedangkan orang tuanya hanya membiarkannya seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaannya.

Dan inilah cerita seorang anak yang sudah lelah mengharapkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya, hingga menimbulkan rasa benci pada dirinya dan bersumpah akan membalas semua perbuatan orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya menderita. Dan akan menunjukkan apa itu...

" _ **Rasa sakit yang sebenarnya."**_

 **Chpater 1.**

Di sebuah pulau terpencil yang sangat jauh dari perkotaan atau pedesaan, karena pulau tersebut hanya di kelilingi oleh lautan yang luas yang bahkan mungkin tidak ada orang yang mau datang ke tempat tersebut.

Tapi di dalam hutan dari pulau tersebut terlihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, terdengar sebuah suara orang sedang berjalan. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun dengan rambut pirang panjang dan memakai pakaian ( kayak Saitama tapi warna hitam, dan rambutnya mirip acnoligia human form.) Dan sebelah matanya yang tertutup. Dan di atas pemuda tersebut terlihat makhluk seperti jelly.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari hutan tersebut hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah sampai di depan lautan yang luas dihadapannya.

Dengan perlahan dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan kannya perlahan. "Hahh, akhirnya semua kerja kerasku selesai." Pemuda tersebut pun tiba tiba menyeringai dengan jahat.

"Dan tiba saatnya untuk membalas perbuatan 'mereka".

Pemuda tersebut bernama Naruto, karena alasan tertentu membuatnya berada di pulau tersebut seorang diri dan bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Beruntung dia adalah seseorang yang diberkahi dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata yang bisa membuatnya bertahan seorang diri di pulau itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan kepintarannya itulah dia bisa membangun ruangan di dalam hutan tadi dengan bahan seadanya, dan menciptakan makhluk seperti jelly yang sekarang berada di atas kepalanya.

Naruto sejak kecil memang suka penelitian dan menciptakan benda benda yang berguna, apalagi di dukung dengan otak yang cemerlang membuatnya bisa menciptakan apapun.

Seperti contoh, makhluk jelly yang di kepalanya yang dia beri nama Poki. Itu adalah hasil ciptaan tanpa sengaja yang dia buat saat baru lulus akademi dan selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto tertarik dengan penelitian dan menciptakan bermacam macam hal.

Tapi akibat sebuah insiden, membuatnya harus terpaksa berada di pulau ini bersama Poki.

"Sekarang akan aku tunjukan kepada dunia, kekuatan seorang Naruto." Ucap Naruto dengan aura warna merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto dengan perlahan melayang di udara dan berbalik menatap pulau yang sudah lama disinggahinya. "Tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat berharga bagiku dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan tempat ini." Gumamnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Dia langsung berbalik dan langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan pulau tak berpenghuni tersebut.

Mulai sekarang Naruto akan menunjukkan eksistensi nya kembali kepada seluruh dunia.

Di lautan yang luas terlihat seekor binatang yang sangat besar mirip seperti kura kura tapi memiliki tiga buah ekor dibelakangnya. Binatang tersebut lebih dikenal dengan nama _Bijuu_.

Bijuu sendiri dikenal sebagai hewan berekor yang sangat berbahaya, bahkan satu Bijuu bisa menghancurkan sebuah desa dengan mudah berkat kekuatannya yang besar dan sulit untuk dikalahkan kecuali di segel.

Bijuu sendiri bisa di segel di tubuh seseorang dan menjadikannya sebagai _Jinchuriki_ dan orang yang menjadi Jinchuriki akan mendapatkan kekuatan dari Bijuu yang di segel di tubuhnya.

Tapi Bijuu juga bisa keluar dari tubuh Jinchurikinya yang menyebabkan kematian pada sang Jinchuriki tersebut. Dan mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan seekor Bijuu berekor 3 tersebut berada di laut.

Dan disini lah Naruto sekarang yang sedang mengamati pertarungan Sanbi dengan beberapa Shinobi dari desa Konoha dan Shinobi entah dari mana.

"Wah wah,, tak ku sangka akan bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ujar Naruto tetap mengamati pertarungan Ninja Konoha dan Ninja asing, ditambah empat Kunoichi yang berusaha menyegel Sanbi.

"Tapi tak masalah, aku bisa mencoba kekuatanku dan mengambil Sanbi itu."

Naruto langsung mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan tepat kearah empat Kunoichi yang masih berusaha menyegel Sanbi dan satu pria yang melindungi mereka. Dari jari telunjuk Naruto terbentuk bola energi kecil berwarna merah, dia pun bergumam. "Musnahlah."

 **Swuuuss.**

 **Boooooomm.**

 **Grooaarrr.**

Bola energi Naruto pun melesat dengan sangat cepat membuat semua Ninja yang disana terkejut melihatnya, namun mereka tak sempat menghindar dan terjadi ledakan yang besar bahkan membuat air laut disana terangkat dan membuat para Ninja terpental termasuk Sanbi yang mengaum dengan keras.

Para Ninja Konoha dan 3 orang asing disana pun memasang posisi siaga dan mencari asal dari serangan tersebut. Tapi mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara dari atas.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini."

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang melayang di udara sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap kebawah dengan pandangan datar.

Sedangkan tiga orang disana memasang wajah bingung, berbeda lagi dengan para Ninja Konoha yang terlihat terkejut dengan mata melebar melihat Naruto terutama seorang pemuda berambut merah. Secara bersamaan mereka pun bergumam.

"Na-,naruto/-kun/-Nii-san."

Naruto sendiri hanya menyeringai menatap mereka yang masih terkejut.

"Hoo,, aku senang karena kalian masih mengingatku, Kakashi, Yamato, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Ino ,Ten-ten. Dan adik kecilku Menma." Tatapan Naruto menerawang para Ninja Konoha sambil menyebut nama mereka satu satu kecuali dua orang yang tak dia kenal.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan nya ,Kakashi pun buka suara lebih dahulu. "N,,naruto, bagaimana kau masih hidup, bukankan k-kau sudah..."

"Mati."

Ucapan Kakashi langsung dipotong oleh Naruto yang memandang nya remeh. "Heh, ternyata kalian semua sama bodohnya dengan Hokage bajingan itu."

"Apa maksudmu, aku melihat sendiri kau dihukum mati oleh Yondaime Hokage.?"

"Itulah mengapa aku bilang kalian bodoh." Ucap Naruto santai. "Aku beri tahu sedikit rahasiaku, sebelum aku tertangkap oleh Hokage kalian itu, aku sudah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu dan membuat tiruan yang sama denganku, dan itu artinya yang kalian kira mati bukanlah aku melainkan tiruanku."

Semua Ninja Konoha yang disana kembali terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, ya memang tak salah karena Naruto sendiri dijuluki sebagai _A Dangerous Genius_ oleh para Ninja Konoha karena kepintarannya, bahkan ada beberapa yang menyamainya dengan Hokage ke 2 yang dikenal sebagai orang terpintar.

Dan bagaimana Naruto bisa dikenal oleh Ninja Konoha karena dia juga berasal dari desa itu.

Kakashi terkejut saat tiba-tiba Menma berdiri di depannya dan menatap Naruto yang masih melayang dengan santai. "Kalau kau masih hidup kenapa kau tak pulang Nii -san, kami menyesal karena sudah berbuat buruk padamu." Ucapnya menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Sedangkan Naruto menatap Menma dengan tajam. "Menyesal? Sudah terlambat karena sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah memaafkan orang- orang Konoha. Termasuk kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mito- Chan.? Apa kau juga akan membencinya.?"

Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar nama itu di ucapkan oleh Menma, Mito sendiri adalah perempuan yang selalu menemaninya saat dia masih di Konoha dulu sekaligus orang yang dia cintai. Naruto pun menatap Menma dan bergumam pelan. "Ya termasuk dia."

Menma yang mendengarnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau tau dia selalu percaya kalau kau masih hidup dan selalu menunggumu kembali begitu juga kami. Aku memang menyukai dia, tapi setelah kejadian itu aku sadar kalau dia hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku juga sadar kalau perbuatan kami selama ini salah. Karena itu aku berjanji padanya akan mencarimu dan membawamu kembali pulang." Kami yang dimaksudkan Menma adalah orang tuanya.

Naruto sendiri menatap Menma dengan tatapan menantang. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membawaku pulang.?" Tanyanya dengan santai sambil turun secara perlahan dan berdiri tak jauh dari Menma.

"Aku akan melawan MU."

Dengan cepat Menma langsung berlari kearah Naruto tak memperdulikan peringatan dari Kakashi. Setelah dekat dengan Naruto dia langsung melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Wusshh.**

Tapi Menma dan lainnya terkejut karena tiba tiba Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang Guren dan dua temannya yang terkurung di dalam kubah milik Naruto, Guren sendiri juga terkejut karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan aku." Terlihat Guren yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan kubah milik Naruto tapi tidak mempan.

"Maaf saja, aku sedang tidak tertarik melawan kalian." Ucap Naruto menatap Menma dan kawan-kawan. "Lagi pula tujuanku sudah selesai." Lanjutnya menunjuk ke belakang Tim Konoha.

Mereka pun berbalik dan melihat Poki yang baru saja selesai menyerap Sanbi dan langsung terbang ke arah Naruto. Sekali lagi mereka harus terkejut karena Sanbi yang susah payahnya mereka segel tapi sekarang dapat di serap oleh makhluk sekecil itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu terkejut, ini adalah hasil ciptaan pertama ku yang sudah ku perbarui. Dia ini mampu menyimpan segala macam apapun termasuk Bijuu. Kalau bisa di bilang ini seperti ruang penyimpanan." Jelas Naruto.

Memang benar Poki awalnya di buat oleh Naruto untuk menyimpan perlengkapannya sama seperti Fuin penyimpanan. Tapi setelah di perkuat oleh Naruto, Poki bisa menyimpan segala macam hal karena dia itu seperti punya ruang dimensi sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Sanbi, Naruto.?" Tanya Kakashi dengan serius.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan memberikan kejutan pada kalian."

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Naruto langsung menghilang bersama Guren dan temannya meninggalkan Menma dkk.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang sensei.?"

"Kita kembali ke Konoha dan melaporkan ini pada Hokage."

Rombongan dari Konoha pun pergi kembali ke desa mereka, tanpa menyadari makhluk yang mengintai mereka sejak tadi.

"Hmm, ini menarik. Mungkin dia bisa masuk dalam organisasi ku." Makhluk tersebut pun menghilang.

Sedangkan Naruto sekarang berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat tadi bersama Guren yang masih dia kurung.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung bertanya padamu." Naruto menatap Guren dengan serius. "Dimana Orochimaru.?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Guren menatap tajam Naruto yang masih menatapnya. "Untuk apa kau mencari nya.?"

"Jawab saja, kalau kau mau selamat."

"Kalau aku tidak mau."

"Baiklah." Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan nya pada kubah yang mengurung Guren dan kedua temannya.

Dari telapak tangan Naruto terbentuk bola energi sebesar bola sepak yang siap menghancurkan apapun yang di depannya. "Kau mau jawab atau mau mati.?"

Sebelum Gurem menjawab terdengar suara tepung tangan dari arah samping Naruto.

"Wah, wah tak ku sangka ternyata temanku Naruto masih hidup."

Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat orang tersebut, dan terlihat seorang pria dengan mata seperti ular dan pria berkacamata di sebelahnya. Melihat siapa yang datang Naruto menghilang kan bola energinya dan menatap kedua orang tersebut lebih tepatnya orang bermata ular itu.

Dengan menyeringai senang Naruto menyebut nama pria tersebut.

"Orochimaru. Akhirnya kita bertemu."

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

 **Maaf saya masih baru jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon dibenarkan. Dan kasih masukannya.**

 **Untuk sementara itu saja. Dan disini tidak ada Yukimaru.**


End file.
